


Jefferson  'Jax' Jackson

by Bonniebird



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Jefferson  'Jax' Jackson Imagines, Prompts and oneshots
Relationships: Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson / Reader, Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson / You, Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson x Reader, Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson x You
Kudos: 5





	Jefferson  'Jax' Jackson

“I think I’ve got it!” Jax said excitedly. The jump ship wired into life and started to light up.  
“Great job!” You said with a grin, the two of you high fived and laughed.  
“Just think we could go anywhere from here.” Jax muttered. For a moment the two of you stared out of the jumpship window.

“Well this is impressive.” Snart said as he and Mick stepped into the Jumpship. You and Jax shared a look before turning to look at the other who had made themselves comfortable. Snart was lounging against the doorway while Mick was testing out the seats.  
“This isn’t going to go well.” you muttered to Jax as the two of you turned back to the console.  
“I just want a nice, easy life. What’s wrong with that?" Jax said quietly as he started fiddling with some of the wires.

“Do you ever think…” Snart started.  
“Nope. I mean… I don’t think… ever. Never have.” You winced and trailed off, glancing at Snart who was looking at you with curious disinterest. Jax was laughing next to you and you nudged him. “Shut up!” You whispered.  
“I didn’t say anything.” He muttered back.  
“We should take this baby for a spin.” Mick said. You glanced at him as he affectionately patted the ship.  
“Rip said not to.” You said quickly which Jax agreed with.  
“We’re not going to take the ship anywhere. Unless we have to.” Jax explained quickly. The two of you glared down Snart who seemed to watch you both carefully before softening into a different attempt at persuasion. Jax glanced at you quickly and you both silently agreed to try and stand firm. After an hour of trying Snart gave up and left with Mick. You and Jax high fived again.  
“We did it!”  
“Yeah we did. But did that not seem way too easy?” Jax asked cautiously.


End file.
